1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cable pulling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cable pulling tool arranged for ease of grasping and manipulation of the cable to direct cable through conduit and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,059; 3,952,999; 4,055,290; and 4,787,660 are examples of cable and rope pulling structure, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact tool structure arranged for ease of manipulation in use to direct cable through a conduit in a pulling procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.